1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connection between two components as well as to a process for connecting two components and to a tool for use in such a process. The invention is particularly applicable to the connection between an adapter ring made of plastics and a protective dish of the protective covering for the rotating shafts of agricultural implements. One of the two components to be connected comprises an extension which, for fixing purposes, passes through a hole in the other component, the extension being formed from a plastics material having a memory ability, i.e. it exhibits the effect that it attempts to return to its previous form.
2. Description of Prior Art
East German Patent Specification No. 250 978 (DD 250 978 A1) describes a connection in which the memory ability of the plastics material is used for enabling the connection to be unfastened. A solid extension is deformed to form a head thereon and, to unfasten, is heated so that it returns to its previous shape.
The adapter ring of the protective covering of an agricultural implement usually serves for fixing the protective covering on a component, for example the gearbox housing from which a rotating shaft projects in the form of a shaft journal, with the protective dish and the adapter ring being joined to form one unit by means of bolts or by means of journal extensions passing through and being arranged in bores of the protective dish. With such a design it is necessary to provide additional securing means, for example in the form of bolts. However, the disadvantage of such a design is that the additional connection results in additional production expenditure.